


It's Just That I've Got No Courage Left

by Birdegg



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Sokka would love to not be fighting all the time, and Toph is just here to make you feel bad so jot that down, katara and Zuko are hotheads and they will fight you, sokka loves his friend and he worries about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdegg/pseuds/Birdegg
Summary: It’s nice. The sun on his back is nice, the soft breeze is nice. He tries so hard to enjoy the day.But a little voice in his mind peeps up- what if this is one of your last days? Which is a ridiculous fear to have. Yes, they might die. But nobody else in team Avatar seems concerned (at the burns, cuts, bruises, drowning, crushing), nobody else seems to pause at every meal with thankfulness that they’re here to eat it.Does that make him a coward, or his friends insane?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	It's Just That I've Got No Courage Left

**Author's Note:**

> I! Love! The! Gaang!  
> And i can't get enough of these children pondering death apparently.

Water from the stream drags his pants down. He’d already rolled them up several times, but they seemed to keep getting loose. 

“Just wear underwear Sokka! It’s what I’m doing!” Sokka glances at Aang, catching pale skin before it splashes back in the creek. The kid looks like an uncooked slice of whale-seal blubber, despite the constant exposure to sun. Toph laughs nearby, stretched out like a cat on Appa’s tail. Her hair is down and falling over her face like dark kelp.

“Yeah Sokka, show off your man undies.” She croons, face lit up with devilish joy. He narrows his eyes suspiciously at her, wondering where she got any information on his undergarment situation. She wouldn’t even be able to see him, she’d just feed off his assumed embarrassment like an evil parasite. Aang makes a bubbling sound behind him that better not be laughter.

Katara is downriver, meditating with Zuko. It’s something Aang forced taught them to do recently, insisting it would be good for their “passionate temperaments”. After which he had added that “What Aang’s actually trying to say is that we don’t want any more temper tantrums from either of you”. That had not been received well. Still, they were taking the effort to sit unmoving, a challenge for both of them.

Suki is sitting beside Toph, slowly braiding the shorter girl’s hair into a “warrior Braid” which was apparently a real thing and not just some bullshit she made up so Toph wouldn’t throw a fit at a fancy hairstyle. Suki seems relaxed for the first time in forever, but he wouldn’t bet on it. Weird ninja bullshit training seemed to stick.

It’s nice. The sun on his back is nice, the soft breeze is nice. He tries so hard to enjoy the day.

But a little voice in his mind peeps up- what if this is one of your last days? Which is a ridiculous fear to have. Yes, they might die. But nobody else in team Avatar seems concerned (at the burns, cuts, bruises, drowning, crushing), nobody else seems to pause at every meal with thankfulness that they’re here to eat it. He always knew he was a coward compared to Katara, but who isn’t? She always climbed the ice ridges with such ferocity and confidence, always took everything in stride. But she was just brave that didn’t make him weak. Except, the entire Gaang has fire in their blood and courage in their veins. Aang is going to fight the Firelord. Toph would literally challenge the entire world to a rumble with a grin on her face. Suki would face down death with her eyes open. Zuko fights the same monster that used to use his face as target practice. But Sokka would rather be making some weird contraption than fight. His father is out in war, and all he’s ever wanted is for him to come home. The war is secondary.

Aang grabs his leg under water, trying to pull him down. Sokka falls easily, playing along. 


End file.
